


Tease

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Kraglin needs to learn to get on with it.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: teasing

Yondu squirmed.

It was not something he would ever admit to doing if asked. Nonetheless he was certainly doing it now.

Kraglin licked another long stripe up the interlocking plates on the underside of Yondu's cock. His tongue circled the head before dipping into the slit there and toying with it.

Yondu groaned and shuddered. "Obfonteri if you don't stop messing about and get on with it you'll be lucky if you see my cock again this decade."

Kraglin smirked up at him, relaxed his jaw, and took Yondu to the root in one long slide.


End file.
